


我就是这样过我小舅子这关的

by shelphy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Newt is a good little bro, courting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelphy/pseuds/shelphy
Summary: 简介：“你确定这是个好主意？”Percival额头上的两条粗眉毛挤出一道深沟，他有些底气不足地问：“这听上去有点……过了。”Newt从书堆里窜出来，跳进屋子中央的椅子里，眼镜上沾满了不知道什么东西。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	我就是这样过我小舅子这关的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The one where he gets Theseus’ little brother’s approval](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088010) by [little_fella (na_shao)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/little_fella). 



> 一个短打小甜饼 喜欢的话还请多多支持原作

“你确定这是个好主意？”Percival额头上的两条粗眉毛挤出一道深沟，他有些底气不足地问：“这听上去有点…… _ **过了**_ 。”  
  
Newt从书堆里窜出来，跳进屋子中央的椅子里，眼镜上沾满了不知道什么东西。  
  
“别忘了，我了解我哥就像了解我自己这只手，Percival，”Newt说着瞟了一眼四周，说完还呲笑一声，挥了挥右手，活像一只淘气的猫。“而且 _我_ 绝对比 _你_ 了解他。”  
  
年长的男人仿佛被戳到肋骨似得畏缩了一下，他脑袋里有个声音不满地大声喊：“ _我知道他是你哥，Newton，我知道你了解他就好像你俩是对双胞胎，好像你俩形影不离了一千年，但是求你别再给我施加压力了，就好像这样求助还不够累人似的。_ “  
  
在他想出什么有力的话语来回击小Scamander先生的讽刺前，Percival看到一双海蓝色的大眼睛望着他，没办法，他只得翻了个白眼。  
  
Newt低下头，带雀斑的手攥得紧紧地，关节处甚至有些发红。“我无意使你难过，”他听上去真挚而诚恳，几乎有那么点懊悔的感觉。他不擅长与人交流，更不擅长直率地表达观点。“很抱歉。我只是确实觉得你应该这么做。”  
  
Graves看着Newt沉思了半晌，刚刚他脑子里的怒意和被轻视的不快一阵风似的跑掉了，但他仍然为这个提议有点诡异地心跳加速。“我绝对信任你Newt，我会照你的建议做，但是Niffler是不是……有点太过了？我是说， _这整个的布置_ ，Newt，我有点不确定……”  
  
“Niff这个主意再完美不过了，”红头发男孩热情地微笑着，嘴角上扬，一个隐藏的秘密正在哪个小弯里闪着光，美得惊人。“那就这么定了。戒指是个绝妙的好主意！”  
  
“但我还只是邀请他出去约会， _没到要跟他提求婚！_ ”Graves终于克制不住让愤怒的小单词从嘴里跑出来了。上帝啊，他的脸热得快烧起来了，他实在不喜欢这个。  
  
Newt突然没了声，眼睛睁得大大的。  
  
“你已经在考虑跟Theseus结婚的事了？”  
  
“ _……可能吧_ ？”  
  
“真不错，那这比完美还完美了！真是每个拍子都踩在点上了，Percival！”  
  
Graves整个脸都红了，好像烧起来似的，Theseus小弟弟帮他策划的方案让他比刚才还紧张。  
  
“啥？”  
  
“那个计划！等你最终要向Thes求婚的时候，我们可以重现一次这样的场景，就是让Niff带着戒指来到你们俩中间，好让你制造借口约他出去的这个。只不过下一次，你就要拉起他的手戴上戒指啦！让他回忆起你第一次约他出去的场景…… _哦！Perce，他会很高兴的，这真是天才的设计！_ ”  
  
Percival Graves现在非常确定，他希望地板能赶紧吞了他，现在就吞，永远都别再把他放出来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 完全没有检查，有错还请轻拍
> 
> 作者的 tumblr@ angryzilla 还有 twitter @ spreadtheashes 
> 
> 喜欢这个甜饼的话，请尽量去给原作也留个言哦~
> 
> 拜托也给我留个言，告诉我还有同好QUO


End file.
